Legally Blonde-Between Court and Graduation
by Dustysgirl
Summary: This is the story of what happens to Elle from the moment she walks out of the court room to the beginning of her graduation. Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde or any of the characters of the movie.
1. After Court

Chapter One  
  
After Court  
  
Elle walked out of the courthouse to be met by another entourage of reporters. They shouted questions at her and shoved microphones in her face. She responded with the grace and poise that was characteristic of her. Then she turned to Brooke and said, "See, now you have a safe reputation. I kept your secret, sis. By the way, do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No," responded Brooke, "I can take Chutney's car home. Then I'll fire Enrique."  
  
"Good idea," giggled Elle, "the creep deserves it. See you later."  
  
"You too."  
  
And they parted. Then, holding Bruiser gingerly to her side, Elle walked down the massive stone steps to see Emit waiting for her.  
  
"You were marvelous," he said.  
  
Elle blushed as she replied a quiet thank you, with shyness unlike her.  
  
Then, he bent over and kissed her that perfect kiss you see at the end of a Disney movie. When he stood up straight again, he gave her a look that nearly made her melt into a puddle of pink.  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Of course! What time?"  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"OK," said Elle as he walked off into the crowd.  
  
She then ran to find Vivian. The two had made up before court and were good friends again.  
  
"Oh my god Viv, we HAVE to go shopping!!!" Elle squealed.  
  
"I know, I saw!" replied Vivian. "Where will we go?"  
  
"Somewhere classy, but not to formal. By the way, you broke up with Werner right?"  
  
"No duh, why do you even ask?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure since he just proposed to me."  
  
"The jerk! He definitely doesn't deserve any girl, not even me before I got to know you."  
  
"You weren't that bad, but any way, meet me in my dorm room in three hours. Then we can go to the mall to celebrate the victory!!!"  
  
~  
  
"The pink or the green?" asked Elle.  
  
"The pink looks cuter and the green is sexier," answered Vivian.  
  
"I just don't know which one. Ma'am, at the counter, which one do you like better?"  
  
The sales lady walked over and while pretending to look closely at the dresses, checked the prices. Seeing that they were the same price, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "They both flatter you equally, darlin'."  
  
Elle stared back at the mirror for a moment and finally said, "Green, last time I choose pink for a date I was dumped before the entrée even arrived."  
  
Both girls giggled and headed for the cash register.  
  
"I hope the same doesn't happen to you tonight," said a voice from behind.  
  
Elle and Vivian whirled around to see Emit standing behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here," teased Elle. "Now I need to find a new dress."  
  
"I didn't see it," he replied.  
  
"Well you at least know something about it," said Vivian.  
  
"What do I know?" said Emit.  
  
"The color!" Elle answered.  
  
"I won't remember anything you wear," he joked. "Only lack there of."  
  
"Are you buying the dress or not?" snapped the sales lady. "There are other customers in line."  
  
"Here," said Elle. "He doesn't care about how I look."  
  
"Come on," called Emit, "let's start this date early with a trip to the coffee shop across the street. I'm starving."  
  
~  
  
At the restaurant, Elle and Emit were given a small table in the back of the room.  
  
"It's the best I could get on such a short notice," explained Emit.  
  
"I don't care," said Elle. "As long as I sit with you."  
  
They sat down and ordered. The waitress walked off and Elle said, "Thank you for believing in me."  
  
"You always tell me to have faith in people," he replied.  
  
"I was so scared that I would get Brooke locked away. If Chutney hadn't slipped up, I would have been dead meat. I wouldn't have known what to do."  
  
"Let's not talk legal. I want to learn more about you. Why did you come law school?"  
  
"I followed my old boy friend, Werner, and then when he didn't take me back, I felt like I needed to show people that I could do this. Now I have that law is my passion. How did you get involved in law?"  
  
"My dad was a shop owner and made a lot of money. He said I either had to take the family business or find something that made more money. I thought about being a doctor, but when I busted my chin in gym class, I nearly fainted at the sight of my own blood. Then I decided on law and went for it. I loved watching trials and arguing. What would be better?"  
  
Elle giggled and replied, "I guess we both got into this without expecting it, and found it to be our passion."  
  
Dinner passed by with the two of them swapping life stories and joking about lawyers. When they left the restaurant, Elle said, "I never really expected to be a lawyer, it just happened."  
  
~  
  
Once in her dorm room, Elle called Margo.  
  
"Oh my god, he took me out!"  
  
"Werner and you are going out again??!!!" asked Margo  
  
"No, silly, Werner is a jerk, I'm dating Emit," said Elle.  
  
"But, what will happen when you quit law school to come home?"  
  
"I'm not leaving law school. I'm a normal person here, they treat me like one of them now. I feel so accepted."  
  
"Why???!!! We accepted you here! Werner loves you now!"  
  
"No he doesn't, he just wants a successful wife to help him in his election. I don't want to marry a jerk like that. I'm happy here."  
  
"What about us? We miss you! What about the wedding?"  
  
"Of course I'll be at the wedding. I love you all, but I want to do something serious with my life."  
  
"Fine, but you have to come to the wedding, and explain to everyone why you're not coming home like their expecting."  
  
"Don't do this, Margo…Margo…are you there?"  
  
Margo had hung up. Elle fell asleep crying. 


	2. A New Offer

Chapter 2  
  
A New Offer  
  
When Elle woke up the next morning, she looked at her answering machine. Sixty-three new messages. She pressed the listen button and began getting dressed. Most of the calls were reporters asking for interviews, but one caught her attention.  
  
"Hello, my name is Grace Leonard. I am charged for a murder that I didn't commit. I need help!" It was followed with a number that she couldn't remember. She returned the call and found herself talking to the prison switchboard operator.  
  
"May I please speak with Grace Leonard?" she asked.  
  
"Just a moment please."  
  
After nearly twenty minutes, she heard a voice on the other end. "Are you Elle Woods?"  
  
"Yes I am," she replied.  
  
"Will you represent me in court?"  
  
"I need to know more about the case before I can say yes."  
  
"They say that I killed my mom, but I didn't, and I know who did it."  
  
"Well who then?"  
  
"I can't say until I know that I can trust you. They'll only let someone who's representing me in court visit. You have to say yes!"  
  
"I'm a law student. I have to get a licensed lawyer to aide me. I'll have to call a few people. I'll call you back tomorrow."  
  
"OK," said Grace and she hung up.  
  
Next, Elle called Emmitt. "Will you help me in court?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that someone else asked me to represent them."  
  
"That's awesome Elle!!! Who is it?"  
  
"Her name is Grace Leonard. She was accused of murdering her mother and she says that she's innocent."  
  
"I'll supervise you. You don't really need it, but the law requires it."  
  
"Thanks Emmitt, you're the best!!" 


	3. Meeting the Client

Chapter 3  
  
Meeting the Client  
  
As Elle walked into the prison with Emmitt by her side, she was greeted with an aura of orange.  
  
"I'd like to speak with Grace Leonard," said Elle. "I'm her new attorney."  
  
"She said that you were coming," replied the prison guard in a monotone voice.  
  
"Thank you," said Elle as the prison guards escorted her two a conference room.  
  
Grace Leonard had short blonde hair that hung around her face. Her nose pointed slightly up, but not enough to make her look snobby. She twilted her thumbs, a skill Elle had never been able to master.  
  
"Thank God you came!" squeaked Grace. Her voice was squeaky like a mouse, very innocent sounding.  
  
"We need to know what happened," said Elle in her most matter-of-fact voice. "I have to know."  
  
"I came home from work. She was lying on the floor in the kitchen with a bullet hole in her head. The police found my dad's gun, with my prints on it in the hidden in the oven."  
  
"How did your finger prints get on the gun?" inquired Emmitt.  
  
"I use his gun all of the time when I go hunting for beavers," Grace replied.  
  
"Do you have an alibi?" asked Elle.  
  
"You have to agree to be my attorney."  
  
"When is your appearance in court?"  
  
"June 6. I only have three more months!!"  
  
Elle thought hard. Margo was mad at her and the wedding would be over by then anyway. "I'll do it, if you can help me Emmitt."  
  
"Count me in!" shouted Emmitt as he whooped and through his arm in the air.  
  
"Now, what's your alibi?" asked Elle.  
  
"Don't we need to discuss price first?" said Grace.  
  
"The experience is enough for me."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Really, I mean, who would lie about that kind of thing."  
  
Emmitt was obviously fighting to keep down a humongous belly laugh and both women turned to stare at him. "It's just that Professor Callahan joked about being free to Brooke."  
  
"Who's that?" asked Grace.  
  
"My last client, and a good friend," said Elle.  
  
"Well that's cool!" said Grace.  
  
"Now what's the alibi? It could make this case ten times easier."  
  
"No, it would only complicate things."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I lied to the police and said that I was guilty. Then I said that the pressure they put on me made me crack. Now that I say I'm innocent, no one believes me. The truth is, I know that my mom killed herself. She was having an affair with another man and didn't want my dad to find out. He had become abusive and threatened to tell about their affair if she told about his abuse. My father ignored her all the time. They had different bedrooms. This man didn't love her anymore. I was always away on business. One night, she had called me and said that she was going to kill herself. I was able to talk her out of it, but I was still afraid. She said that she would stage it like my dad had murdered her.  
  
"Finally, one day, after her lover had beaten her, she called and said that she couldn't take it anymore. Dad was on a business trip and she called from an untraceable cell phone. She said, 'Grace I love you, but there is no one else on earth who cares about me anymore except for you.' I hurried home and gathered 3 speeding tickets. When I got home, she was long gone."  
  
Grace fell down onto the table and sobbed, her back heaving. Elle bent over to console the orange lump, but before she reached her, Grace sat up.  
  
"Please," said Grace, "don't tell anyone about my mom's affair. It would simply break my dad's heart. He never showed how much he loved her until after she died. He thinks I did it for inheritance, but deep down, he knows I'm innocent."  
  
"Thank you, Grace," cooed Elle. "We will get you out of here." 


	4. Encountering Again

Chapter 4  
  
Encountering Again  
  
Elle was extremely happy. She had a new client! As she walked to the bathrooms, she ran into Vivian. Vivian looked depressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Elle.  
  
"Professor Callahan asked to see you."  
  
"Uh-oh, what for."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I might as well go shove in his face that I got a new case."  
  
Both girls smiled and had demonic glares in their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"May I come in?" asked Elle.  
  
"Yes," came a husky voice from behind the heavy wood.  
  
Elle opened the door to see Professor Callahan in a black leather chair, with his legs crossed.  
  
"You did a good job in court," said Callahan.  
  
"Thank you," replied Elle. "Why did you want me to come here?"  
  
"I need a new lawyer in my firm. One of my old colleagues is retiring. I will hold the spot for you until you graduate if you want it."  
  
"What an honor! But if I want to be the owner of my own law firm, I need my professor to join my bone head boyfriend." 


End file.
